Drunk Mistake
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Tidus needed some help when Yuna broke up with him... but he made a mistake. A horrible cruel and heartless mistake. TWOSHOT. TIDUS POV then ZIDANE POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Tidus's Pov**

I took a deep breath and tried not to say a word.

This isn't right.

A dark blush covered my face but this doesn't feel right… I don't want him here. Zidane looked up at me with a sly look and a confident smile. I took a deep breath and allowed him to kiss me. I need something but is this it? Do I really want to do this with a guy like him?

Zidane's the kind of guy that wouldn't take offence if I ended it here. He'd ask why for later reference and try to do the same thing to someone else. It's not that he's a whore it's just that he needs something, and for some reason I'm that something tonight.

"Tidus." He whispered into my ear, taking back my attention. I looked up at him and tried not to cry, because in the end I'm just a crybaby. I don't want this, I'm sure of that now. So what if she left me? That's no reason for me to turn to men! I'm not even sure if I could handle this kind of a thing, but I guess that's okay since Zidane isn't serious.

I looked into his eyes and saw a readiness within. I've been making him wait and that's been bugging him. Frowning I started to squirm from beneath him but the man just took hold of both my wrists and pulled them above my head as he kissed me. It was deep and sensual but just not for me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to pretend like he's her.

Zidane can be Yuna for a while, right?

"Is this your first?" The thief whispered letting me see his cocky smile. I nodded not wanting to inform him of anything else. The man laughed loudly and took my lips in his own and began to undo my shirt. I'm wearing two of them today so apparently he wants to take this slow… I'm such a coward. I need to tell him this is off soon otherwise I'll be going a place I just don't want to go.

"Please…" I whispered closing my eyes and turning my head away. The blond looked at me and smirked as though he thought I was asking him to do more. He grinded against me lightly at first and soon it became harder and harder.

I moaned and tried to squirm away but no matter which way I went Zidane would take hold of me and bring me into his embrace. Yuna left me last week. She said that I act too gay for her and she's tired of competing with guys. I'm _not_ gay so I didn't understand what was going on. All I know is that she left me for a reason I didn't understand and so I went out to a club in order to get drunk.

Zidane had found me there. We had talked for a while as he bought me beer after beer. The moogles were being especially fast with their service today so I'm assuming he gave them a Kupo Nut or two. After a while I was too drunk to do much so the blond gave me a drink that helped sober me up a bit. I barely acknowledged him when he asked if I wanted to go to his place and have some fun, all I did was stand up and allow him to lead the way.

I barely stumbled all the way there and soon we were inside his complex looking outside at the stars. He had taken me by the chin and kissed me. It was sweet and strong and soon I was lying on his bed waiting to see what would happen next.

"Zidane please…" I whispered trying to cool my face down from the heat of its dark blush. Soon I was whimpering lightly wanting this to stop as both shirts were off along with my pants. I don't want to do this… not at all. His clothes were still on but I could tell he was getting ready to take them off. I broke my hands free from his grasp and placed a single hand on his cheek making the man's eyes widen.

Kissing his forehead I pulled myself out from his grip and gave him a bitter smile. "I'm sorry I just can't do this right now." I informed him and grabbed my clothes before leaving.

I didn't look back even as the tears trailed down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zidane's Pov**

He was lying underneath me looking vulnerable and yet, strangely enough, still strong. His blush is so… _suggestive_ looking, I couldn't help it, I just had to smirk. I've loved this guy since kindergarten and that's an accomplishment. My eyes would stray from time to time but he'd always force them to land back on him.

I watched him nervously take a deep breath and soon we were kissing again. It was deep and completely and totally sweet just like I'd always imagined. When we were done I watched his eyes become slightly dazed as I could practically see all the thoughts he was currently having, Tidus is always overanalyzing things. It's going to kill him eventually but that's okay.

I'll be waiting at the end for him so that we can be together once more.

I love Tidus, I really do. I've always been impressed with him and how he can go off and accomplish his dream. I was there the day he beat his father and was the one he came to when he wanted to discuss his doubts with someone. Even when he hooked up with Yuna he still kept me close.

"Tidus." I whispered in his ear. He looked up at me and I saw that his eyes looked a bit watery. This isn't something he should be so nervous about. I'm good at this sort of thing. The only people I've ever had sex with were the best so I could learn from them and be good enough for Tidus. It's okay since he's new at sex in general, or at least… sex with men.

I doubt I was ever his best friend, but at the same time I don't want to be. If I was then this would be harder and he may not even be here with me tonight. Being his best friend would ruin my life, especially since this is my one chance to make him love me.

He frowned and started to squirm making me take hold of his wrists and place them above his head that way he could just let me take control of the situation. I kissed him deeply wanting to impress him with all the skills I have. When I opened my eyes his were tightly shut.

"Is this your first?" I whispered and flashed him an arrogant smile. He nodded making me laugh and kiss him once again, I love kissing Tidus, it's the best drug in the world. I started to undo his shirt and watched his eyes widen. Sorry but I'm not going to become bottom to you, not when I've loved Tidus much more than he's liked me… if he ever has.

"Please…" Tidus pleaded making me stare. Does he want me to hurry up already? We haven't done anything yet, or at least, not much. I watched him close his eyes and turn his head away. What's wrong with him right now? Too drunk? I smirked and began to grind against him ready to take the man in and keep him all to myself. This is my man, I've loved him for too long to let this be the end.

"Zidane please…" The boy whispered once again making my eyes widen. Wait… this isn't- He was lying on the bed in only his boxers, whimpering lightly beneath me. I think I screwed up. He broke his hands free and placed a hand on my cheek. Kissing my forehead he then whispered, "I'm sorry I just can't do this right now." That's when he gathered his things and left leaving me sitting down on the bed with tears trailing down my face.

He never noticed how much I care about him, but that's okay. I should have known as much and shouldn't have expected everything I did. Tidus isn't mine and I should never have pretended he was. In the end I was the fool, I was the one robbed and conned in this act. Tidus stole my heart and had me think I loved him. Accident or not… I've been bested and I don't know how I'm going to deal with that.

I guess I'm just not good enough for the star.


End file.
